Hasta que TU muerte nos separe
by Menhdel-kun
Summary: Sasuke se casa con Sakura por que no le queda otra, pero no parece estar muy a gusto con ella... y es muy posible que se la cargue... lo hará? :D GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, AQUI TENEIS EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO bueno, o el segundo, por donde se mire...
1. Introducción al asunto

**Disclaimer (o como narices se diga): los personajes de este fic pertenecen a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**... aunque el tío simpático ya podía dar alguno xD

Villa oculta de Konoha. Todo discurre tranquilo, con normalidad, pacíficamente, con felicidad y bienestar, todo es perfecto y todos sus habitantes no caben en su gozo por todo la perfección y paz y normalidad y demás sinónimos que rodea sus vidas... bueno, todos menos dos; uno Tsunade-sama, que lleva varios días emperrada en poner un cartel luminoso y con flechas de unos treinta metros a la entrada de la villa cual casino de La Vegas para poder encontrarla cuando sale de la villa. Ella sostiene que no hay Dios en cielo o tierra que encuentre la pta entrada. Los demás, o sea, el resto del mundo y parte del extranjero, dicen que las que se agarra últimamente son de ríase usted de los pedales de Kitsune... ciertamente, la segunda versión es más creíble. El otro habitante atormentado es el pobre Sasuke-kun, y sobre él va la historia...

Sasuke vivía con sus malvados tíos, pues sus padres habían muerto. Quería ser mago y estudiar en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, y... mecagüen, me he confundido de historia... en realidad, Sasuke-kun tiene una importante encomienda. En sus manos ha caído el Anillo Único y deberá llevarlo a las grietas del ME CAGO EN TODO, A LA MIERDA TODOS LOS PTOS LIBROS, HALA FUERA, A TOMAR POR CULO! ...a ver si a la tercera...

Sasuke viene de una familia importante de la villa, el clan Uchiha, pero todos murieron asesinados y ahora se ha convertido en un vengador y tal y cual, y es el encargado de revivir a su clan y bla bla bla, y su hermano es un malo maloso y etc etc... vale, ahora si que he acertado >

En fin, vamos con la historia ya de una puñeterísima vez. El caso es que lo de vengar a su familia por el momento es como un poco... imposible. Eso de matar a su hermano a Sasuke no se le da bien, así que se ha centrado en realzar su clan. Para eso debe tener... hijos! Y claro, sería un poco indecente tener hijos sin haberse antes... CASADO! Oh Dios, pobre, lo que le espera -- Ahora es cuando viene lo difícil... elegir a una chica medio decente (y entre las pocas que hay en la serie y lo poco decentes que son...). y aquí es cuando Sasuke se pone a pensar...

Vemos a nuestro prota sentado, con la manos entrelazadas delante de la cara y con actitud pensativa, mirando al infinito.

PENSAMIENTO DE SASUKE: amos a ver, que posibilidades hay... Ino, demasiado histérica; Tenten, demasiado boba; Temari, demasiado violenta; Tsunade, demasiado tetona... y demasiado vieja, y demasiado borracha, y demasido jugadora (por Dios, que Hokage tenemos...); Hinata, demasiado poco de todo... en fin, Sakura siempre ha estado colada por mí, será algo así como una esclava si se lo pido... ea, le ha tocao...

Y así Sasuke-kun eligió mujer... un bodorrio por todo lo alto para tenerla contenta, luna de miel en la villa del Sonido, y vuelta al hogar familiar de los señores Uchiha. De momento, todo salía según Sasuke lo había planeado; Sakura idolatraba a su amorcín y hacía cualquier cosa por él... pero, ay, que distinta es la vida de casados... aquí es donde se empezaron a torcer las cosas. Sakura no hacía más que quejarse: que si Sasuke tiraba el dinero, que si su madre se iba a pasar un temporada con ellos, que si nunca salían de casa, que si las tapas del water, que si no hacía más que ver la tele, que si estaba engordando, que si cómprame este modelito y estos zapatos y este bolso y ese Ferrari, que si la casa se quedaría pequeña con los niños, que si Glénat se retrasaba con los tomo de Naruto (tremendo, un personaje hablando de su propia serie, pero donde se ha visto eso!) y la lista sigue... en fin, que era insoportable, Sasuke no podía aguantar más aquella situación, cada vez que volvía a casa y veía a Sakura le corría un escalofrío por la columna que más que un hormigueo parecía como si le pasasen una lijadora eléctrica... y no podía aguantar más aquello, no podía seguir con Sakura, a la mierda el clan y a la mierda todo. Pero el divorcio no era suficiente, no podía volver a verla nunca más... tenía que acabar con ella... bueno, si, hubiera bastado con el divorcio y con que él se fuera con Orochimaru de una pajolera vez, pero las cosas o se hacen con estilo o no se hacen. Así que Sasuke-kun decidió matar a la niña pelirrosada...

¿Cuáles serán los tenebrosos planes de Sasuke para dominar el mund... para matar a Sakura-chan¿Conseguirá matarla¿Opondrá resistencia¿El ataud será de pino o de roble¿Ganará el Madrid la liga? ...

Todos estos interrogantes y otros cuantos más se verán respondidos en las próximas entregar de: HASTA QUE TU MUERTE NOS SEPARE! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

En fin, primer fanfic que subo a FanFiction, así que no espero ni buenas críticas ni muchos reviews, además, tampoco es que sea muy bueno, pero vamos, tenía ganas de subirlo. Iré actualizando según escriba (y eso suele ser a capítulo por semana). Mata ne


	2. La vida de casados

De nuevo un día normal en Konoha. Todo es normal en la villa, todo el mundo es feliz y todo da asco de lo bonito que es... joder, esto ya lo he dicho en el prólogo... o algo parecido... bah, que más da (joder, el alzeimer no me deja en paz -.-). En fin, que aquí es donde de verdad empieza la historia del niño vengativo que está hasta las narices de la niña pelirrosada histérica... aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que están casados, es que ya no serán tan niños... bueno, no me voy a parar en detalles con tan poca importancia (si, que pasa, ahora resulta que una persona normal se casa a los 12 o 13 años -.-).

Bueno, si, eso, que aquí empieza la historia. Como bien decía el prólogo, Sasuke-kun estaba hasta los mismísimos PIIIIIcojones (no ha llegado a tiempo el pitido O.o) de su mujer, Sakura-chan. Está le hacía la vida imposible, pero aunque no lo parezca, le quería con toda su alma, como ya se irá viendo en el transcurso de este peñazo de historia. En fin, amos a comenzar ya de una pajolera vez.

Sasuke vuelve a casa después de un duro día de trabajo. Abre la puerta y pasa.

SASUKE: caAaaariIiiñooOoo, ya estoy en casa.

VERDADERO SASUKE: uiiiiiis, que poco me gusta decirle esooo... es que me corre como un escalofrío por... que narices hace en mi espalda la lijadora eléctrica?

N.del A.: si, Sasuke también tiene un verdadero Sasuke dentro suyo... si es que todo se pega menos la hermosura... bueno, la verdad es que es un buen medio para que se vean sus pensamientos. Y si, el autor, o sea yo, es tan baka que repite los chistes...

Vemos a Sakura en la cocina con un delantal que pone "I love Uchiha", de donde habrá sacado tal horterada?

SAKURA: ah, hola, Sasuke-kun, que tal el trabajo mi amor :D:D:D:D:D

SASUKE: (con desgana) buf, cansado, hoy he tenido que cargarme a 13... casi me despeino.

SAKURA: bueno, pues no pasa nada, por que ahora mismo vas a reponer fuerzas con mi supercena que te estoy preparando.

VERDADERO SASUKE: querrás decir superbazofia intragable...

SASUKE: y que estás preparando? O.o

SAKURA: nada más y nada menos que mi plato especial... sopa de acelgas con berenjena y rabo de toro de segundo :D.

VERDADERO SASUKE: lo que yo decía -.- ...

SASUKE: verás, Sakura, es que resulta que viniendo para acá me he pasado por el McKonoha y me he tomado algo, así que ahora como que no tengo hambre...

SAKURA: me estás diciendo que no te vas a tomar mi cena? Estoy aquí haciendo cosas como una esclava y tu vas y me dices que ahora no cenas, pero que te has creido? Esto no puede ser, yo no me puedo tirar todo el día encerrada en casa haciéndote de chacha para cuando tu llegues que esté todo hecho y luego resulta que no sabes apreciarlo, eso no es así, Sasuke, eso no es así, que la única que hace cosas aquí soy yo, que nunca ayudas en casa, claro, como con el trabajo ya tienes bastante, pues luego llegas aquí por la noche, te sientas en el sofá delante de la tele, y hala, a lo tuyo, a cambiar la tele de un sitio para otro todo el rato, y encima con el volumen tan alto, ya sabes que a mi los ruidos me matan y en esta cocina retumba todo, que parece un altavoz, que es que no se puede parar...

Mientras tanto Sasuke está intentando calmar sus nervios sentado en el sofá delante de la tele con el aparato a todo volumen y cambiando frenéticamente de canal... mientras la niña pelirrosada sigue hablando...

SAKURA: ...y quiero un seiscientos, Mario... (perdón, me vuelvo a ir de la historia)... y es que no eres nada detallista, nunca me compras nada, ni unas tristes margaritas, que tengo que ir a la tienda de Ino a robárselas, que ni te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños, ni de nuestro aniversario (N.del. T.: llevan casados 15 días -...-), ni de mi santo, ni del día de la madre, ni de nada, es que eres un desastre, Sasuke, un desastre, que no se ni como me he casado contigo...

VERDADERO SASUKE: ESO DEBERÍA DECIRLO YO, INTENTO DE KUNOICHI FRACASADAAAAAAAA!

SAKURA: ...y además, es que no hacemos el amor nunca, que una tiene sus necesidades, y nunca me haces caso, que no te pido mucho, solo un poco de amor, ya sabes, que no es tanto esfuerzo, y blablabla...

El discurso duró unas cuantas horas más... al final Sasuke se tuvo que comer la cena (que no tardó en regurgitar para que el wc la probara) y aguantar todo el discurso de su muy odiada esposa. Poco después ambos se fueron a la cama, donde Sakura siguió el discurso que horas antes había empezado, pero ahora con un tono más relajado, más que nada por que no quería que la venita en la frente de Sasuke estallara y le manchara el camisón. Pero tenía otros propósitos...

SAKURA: y lo que te decía antes Sasuke –con voz suave y sensual.- que una tiene sus necesidades y que no cuesta mucho, tu solo te tienes que dejar hacer, anda, no vas a tener que trabajar nada, que se que estás cansado, déjame hacer el trabajo...

Esto lleva camino de un fic hentai...

SASUKE: no, por favor, ahora no, tengo demasiado sueño, quizás mañana...

VERDADERO SASUKE: ni de COÑA te echo un polvo a ti... antes me tiro a Chôji...

SAKURA: veeeenga, aaaanda, no seas maaaalo, que no va a ser tanto, que enseguida te dejo domir...

SASUKE: a ver, Sakura, que parte del "no" no entiendes? La n o la o? ¬¬

SAKURA: (con ojos llorosos) por favoooooor...

SASUKE: grrrfff... fiuuuuu... grfffff... fiiuuuuuu... (roncando)

SAKURA: grrr... está bien, ya te pillaré, ya...

Momentos después, Sakura se ha dormido. Sasuke permanece despierto, pensando en el plan que tendrá que hacer para poder acabar con la niña pelirrosada... ¿qué para que necesita un plan? Si, ya sé que sería muy fácil matarla por la espalda... bueno, matar a Sakura de cualquier manera no debe ser difícil, pero es que matarla así como así no tiene estilo. Además, si se va a la tumba con la imagen de que la ha matado su amorcín, pues pobrecita... que siga pensando que ha sido otro. Además, si no fuera así, no podría continuar el fic, que a ver si os creéis que Sakura muere en el primer capítulo y el resto de ellos están dedicados a un fic SasuNaru -.- pues no, no os voy a dar ese placer, muajajajajaja :D. En fin, que el niño vengativo estaba pensando como llevar a cabo la muerte de su mujer.

SASUKE: a ver... tiene que ser un plan digno de una mente privilegiada como la que mi clan me ha dado... bien, la cuestión es que no sepa que era yo. O sea, que con transformarme en otro y matarla supongo que valdrá... jejeje, pero que listo que soy... Sakura, que próxima está tu muerte...

SAKURA: Sasuke, cariño, que dices de mi muerte?

SASUKE: Narrador, cabrón, que yo no quería decir eso en voz alta, que tenía que decirlo con el verdadero Sasuke!

NARRADOR: si, ya, si eso ya lo se, pero y lo bien que me lo paso yo?

SASUKE: bastardo hijo de...

NARRADOR: quiiieeeetoooo parao, que sepas que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, que si me da la gana ahora mismo os pongo a fornicar como conejos xDDD

SASUKE: no no no no no no no no no, eso no, plis, por dios, no porfa, venga, anda, que ya no te digo nada, venga, anda, si? Vale?

NARRADOR: mmmm, bueno, enga, pero que no se repita (en voz baja) pringaaaoooo...

SAKURA: Sasuke?

SASUKE: we? Que? Que pacha?

SAKURA: que qué decías de muerte O.o

SASUKE: tu... tu muerte? No, no, que va, no... decía que... que ganas de... joderte, que qué ganas de joderte...

VERDADERO SASUKE: bieeeeeeeeen, buena cagada, chaval...

SAKURA: uy, mi amor, si hace un rato no tenías ganas, anda acércate un poquito.

Sakura se acerca sensualmente a Sasuke, mientras este la mira con cara de espanto.

SASUKE: uy, mira tu que cosas, ya me ha pasado, buenas noches, ta mañana, grrrf fiu grrrff fiuuuu

SAKURA: GRRRRRR ¬¬

Después de un rato parece que ya la pelirrosada se ha dormido, y el chaval empieza a dormirse también, no sin antes pensar otra vez en el plan de mañana.

SASUKE: bien, me escaquearé del trabajo y será entonces cuando me convierta en alguien... ya decidiré quien... y entraré sin que se de cuenta, para acuchillarlo por...

SAKURA: Otra vez hablando solo? A quien dices que vas a acuchillar, cariño?

SASUKE: ME CAGO EN EL NARRADOR VEINTEMIL VECES SEGUIDAS Y HASTA EN SU MADRE, SI LO PILLO LO MATO, JODER, ME LO CARGO! ESTAS COSAS LAS DICE VERDADERO SASUKEEEEE, MAMÓOOOOON!

NARRADOR: jaaaaaaajajajajajajajajajaja, me parto tío, me vas a matar pero de risa, jajajaajajaaja, ais, que se me cae la lagrimilla... ais...

Y así hasta el día siguiente, en el que los sueños de matanza de Sasuke se verían cumplidos... o quizás no...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Bueno, primero de todo, gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews, me he alegrado mucho por que no me los esperaba. En refente al capítulo, decir que me podría haber quedado mejor, no se, pero bueno, aquí lo teneis, no he tardado demasiado en actualizar así que no se puede quejar nadie :D

Sobre lo que me decís en los reviews, vamos por partes:

IshidaRio: gracias por lo de los libros, la verdad es que a mi también me divirtió escribir esa parte.

Temari-Shikamaru: lo que tu digas, Shikamaru toda para Temari y viceversa xDD

NieA: lo siento, pero poco slash vas a ver aquí, no te has topado con un fan de yaoi precisamente xDDD

Jaide: no, no soy de Mexico, de un poco más lejos... España, más concretamente.

aelita-chan: pues si, el título es por la canción, me gusta MÄgo de Oz, creo que esa canción es de las mejoes que han sacado :D

AkatsukiItachi: mmm... a ti no te respondo, que te den xDDD y olvida lo del slash, narices xPPPP (quiero review en el foroooo)

Y dicho esto, hasta la próxima :D


End file.
